Tattered azure skies.
by Narcotic Atticus
Summary: When a stunt to kill is partaken by the famous trio of Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin, Things go into a bit of a rut with the proceedures to poison Headmaster Cid for the lost position of Seifer not being a SeeD. Will Lust get into the way of there mission? Wi


Author's note: Tada. I've been obsessed over Seifer for God knows how long, as well Fuujin. So to say, It's a Seufin? And ..There's other people in there, so why don't we go ahead and call it Fanfiction. Brilliant. First Chapter. More so, Prologue. Might not like it. Might love it. It's your Opinion. Take it as you wish. And Don't flame. I get enough of that off-line and other places. 

Disclaimer: I don't take credit for any characters in this nor places or...anything. Just the story. Because personally, I don't have much to be sued. :D (( Licks SquareSofts Boots. ))   


Tainted azure Skies.   
_"All for one. One for all."_   
_"Except for me. Because, I, Seifer, Need no one."_   
  


_ Chapter One._   
  
  


"Holy Ultima, What time is it ?" That unusual plume hued rusted peroxide and sun touched tan bobbed inconspicuously; Gray coated material dabbled crimson crosses was hefted lazily over the side railing as Seifer made a futile attempt to reach for the blind strings. Azure speckled with tinges of verdant; oculars went to drag foth and squint at the incoming light at the unclosed blind fixtures whilst a tattered hand was brought upwards and rubbed the short, almost invisible stubble that needed grooming to maintain a youthful appearance, But it seemed he hadn't so much take care of himself as usual. Shifting his tall frame from atop the untidy bed, his back was suddenly arched and a slow whirl came along; Stretching from left to right before a successful grab of the elated coat was partaken, and a swung over both his shoulders. With a contorted bend downwards, a hand flinched forwards to reach for the heap of inked sables consisting of both gloves and boots. But alas, Stumbling with a sudden ungainliness to get both boots on as he stood upright; knocking was heard from the dorm door, as he collided into the frame with a rather outraged snarl twisted across both lips, "Go the /fuck/ awe--" He paused as he bluntly unwrinkled the harbored distaste smeared and smudged against his face, " The hell you want, Quistis?" Highlighted 'brows were placed upwards in almost apologetic sympathy, but clearly, he was no man to show pity. 

Liquid prussian's went to quickly scan over the lanky man before both lips dyed bamboo pink set affirm in a minuscule scowl offered at the offensive language, " Can I step in?" Remarked more so in a command than inquiry as she instead pushed the door open with a sable boot, "You do know you were late for this mission's briefing? No. Actually, You totally missed this mission's briefing and week schedule. You should be punished for that, You know. " Stating the obvious that even he had picked up her like a strong signal, Quistis was not intending to scold him at the least, But Seifer had no intentions of indulging in a quick session of making out, nor sex for that matter. More importantly was to tease her, and manipulate her until she begged for it. 

_¤ She /needs/ me, doesn't she? What a poor hepless Kitten. And I, being the Cat nip. Fair woman, You shall get what you want when the time is right. ¤_

"Oh, did I? Pardon my manners, It must've slipped my mind for the time being... Will you use that whip on such a man as me?" Parted lips creeled out a defense of a ruffled whisper before He uplifted a hand and cupped it about Quisti's chin with a rather wicked, almost malicious simper. Yet, That hand was quickly removed and shoved downwards towards the oncoming calls delivered in from the dorm's hallway, "Shit, Man, Were late, Y'know? I saw that blonde Trepp' go into his room. We're late!" Bellowing out with a manor that had made Seifer roll up both shoulders into a light hearted groan of disliking to his interruptions as Quistis pulled away from him, "I know." Calm and collected, Fuujin remarked and paced after Raijin on inked sables as both indigo orbs scanned bluntly across the door of Seifer's dorm, after a brief interaction with Raijin's back side, ramming into it as he stopped abruptly. 

_-- What is she doing here in his dorm? Why is she so close to him? --_

"Right, Fuujin? I Told Ya, Y'know!" Shutting his sudden Jared mouth, He used a tanned hand to push aside sharp bangs of a platinum blonde with a blank stare offered at his companion members, "What?" He stared and inquired before surfacing a two sided glance at both Quistis and Raijin as the large man twiddled on both feet, rocking back and forth like a child, " The Plan, Y'know? We gotta go and..do it, Y'know? Gotta go Seifer! Less'go!" Fuujin caught onto Seifer's eyes, and then onto what Quist was..wearing. 

_-- And That outfit. Ultima, She wears that ebon booted and short blush skirt everyday just to impress Seifer. She always flashes him a grin or the sort. What a ...a..--_

"Sure. Gotta go..Besides. What good is a blonde Trepp compared to my amigos. Go wallow with the dogs, Trepp!" At this point, It was only right of Quistis to depart and so she did before casting a long ways glance to Siefer. Fuujin rocked upright upon her toes before that subtle voice that made her mouth twitch into a rather pleasent smirk. 

_--Oh, such a leonine purr, He has! So powerful, yet gentle to caress the ears, eyes and lips. And of course, all of those wanted to be caressed more than words, but by touch. To have his hands placed upon me. Only me in his eyes and arms_...._Oh, For him to love me! Only me! But he doesn't see that. He can't see past that dense Blonde who -doesn't- love him like I do. Like I could. Alone together...Just me and him.._

"Hey, You all right, Fuujin?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes rythmaticly, " Those Guardian forces making you forget who you are, already?" Raijin chimed in accordingly as he took a smug held position, His face crumpled inwards to show the exact contemplation that a Pug; That wrinkled up dog would have, at the indentations in his face, " So, Boss, Ya wanna go now or what? We's gotta get this o'er with before that spiky haired Squall comes back, Or He'll whal -- I mean..Before /We/ have to whallop him, Y'know." Siefer's face mused into humor whilst he finished un his work of adjusting his outfit, and shoulder brushing against Fuujin, " Let's get going. The sooner the better. Raijin, You get the poison from the Infirmary's desk. It's in the 3rd right drawer. Meanwhile, Fuujin you hang out in the Training center, and I'll grab Dr.K's attention, and pull her over to you from the Infirmary. While I go and grab her, Raijin, You go through the back way, and Hide out. We'll all meet back here. After that, It's to Cid's to poison the fucking bastard. Got it? Go now. " -- "But how are we to poise an accident?" Fuujin's dried voice of lack of enthusiasm questioned, but He had not answered her. Swirls of raven undertook his coat quickly as he paced off, a hand replaced from his side to Fuujin's shoulder as he pulled his posse member off from the dorms to the Training center.   
  


-------------------------------------   


Starched white and pale colors of fuchsia and lavender were the hues of this room. That smell lingered yet, of sanitary stench and medication tablets. The stretches and beds were ungodly straight and steamed pressed, whilst the curtains remained tied back and lofted lazily into the winds, "Shit, Man, It ain't here, Y'know. " Raijin blurted out momentarily as he pried open all 7 hefty drawers of the infirmary office, searching for the divine verdant acid. Papers were thrown about and hustled around as well files spilled and scattered around both plastic desk and chalk white floor, "Y'know, I don't think they pay me enough gil to do somethin' like this. S'gotta be here somewhere." Once more sweep over before the scratchy voice of someone approaching came forth and he needed to hence, and vanish before all was ruined. Opening the door towards the other rooms, and then the exit to the main hall, he darted, to make time to get towards the others. It couldn't be too late. 

Lushish verdant and rusted dirt track left way towards were Seifer was slanted over Fuujin's frame delicately as he patted himself down to apply a concealed marred fake crimson of blood to her, But none was found. He snarled viciously upon his lips as none could be found, " I can't find it, Fuujin. I don't know where it is. " Crimson purples darted about his face cautiously before she needed not reply, but only uplift her hand to wryly rub against that ebon eye patch, "Screwed we are." She interrupted whilst Seifer twisted his head to overlook his shoulder, " She's coming. We'll get another referal if by not having anything to prove. Got to think of something. " Highlighted peroxided brows raised before he swept over the immcoming voice familiarized by it's accent, "I couldn't find it, Y'know! Wasn't in any of the drawers!" But this action had only brought a crease of a determined line across his forehead whilst he uplifted that of his weaponry, That sword of masked silver as poised it defiantly towards Fuujin's middle with a look of false sympathy directed towards her, "If not for you Fuujin, We'd all be screwed. Like you said. " Foiling the blade's tip directly across both middle and upper right, Seifer lolled his eyes along the fresh spilled blood now covered over the azure work of clothing as she brought both hands up to discard the harmful substance directed at her. Raijin grabbed forth at Seifer's shoulders to pry his companion backwards, But a forceful push backwards with Seifers arms made the dark man stumble, "The Hell ya doin' Seifer?! We just tell them that Fuujin used Life spell and she's fine!" But none of that would pierce his ears, for they were blocked and the deed was done, " It will make it more realistic. She was hurt in battle, Got that? We were training and She slipped and I got her good. Im out of cura and heal spells, and /so/ are you. You will commence my order now or death with sit on your door step as well, Like Fuujins." 

_Fucking Holy Ultima, He /stabbed/ me! What is he doing?! Why is he hurting me?! . Gods, Siefer, Stop!_

Myriad's of colors overwhelmed both brain and eyes as she choked upon her own words to get him to stop, but all was said and down as he frame started to curl lithely, and finally rest to a limp poise.   


_Why ...do you hurt me so? Why..do...y.o...u....love to hate me?_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
